Two Hearts
by Shin-man
Summary: Ummm....I guess this is a Misato Shinji fic but i was never good with summrys.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion because if I did some things would change.  
  
Two Hearts an Evangelion story heheehehe.  
  
Shinji sat curled up in a ball on his bed crying silently. "Why did I come back I could have left, but I came back and I don't know why?" Shinji questioned himself. As he sat brooding over his problems a slight knock is heard on the young Ikari's door. "Go away." Shinji said quietly.  
  
"Shinji please can I come in I need to talk to you?" Misato asked though the door.  
  
"Fine." Shinji answered as he continued to look at the wall as she walked in and sat down on the bed beside him.  
  
"Shinji I." she was cut off as she reached for the young boy.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Shinji yelled as he pulled away from her as if she was cottageus.  
  
"Shinji I just want." she again reached for him this time he did not move. 'Why is she doing this?' Shinji thought to himself.  
  
Misato turned Shinji around so that he was facing her "Shinji I want you." Misato said as she kissed Shinji on the lips. At first Shinji stiffened as she kissed him, but soon relaxed into the kiss. A few seconds went by before Misato broke the kiss.  
  
"Shinji can I sleep in here with you tonight?" Misato asked in an almost pleading tone.  
  
"Please Shinji I don't want be alone let me sleep with you tonight." Misato begged as she sat on the ground.  
  
"I guess its okay if you want to I have no objections." Shinji laughed nervously.  
  
Misato jumped up and was under the covers before Shinji even knew what was going on. "Misato is there something wrong?" Shinji asked as he looked at the violet haired women.  
  
"I. I..I don't know if I can talk about it." Misato sobbed lightly.  
  
"Hey it's okay you can tell me I won't laugh or anything I swear." Shinji replied.  
  
"I can't if I do you'll think im some dirty old woman." Misato said as she started to cry.  
  
"I promise you I will not think of you any differently then I do now." Shinji reassured her.  
  
"It's just.I started thinking of all the guys I have dated, and all of them just got what they wanted from me then dropped me like sake of trash. I'm tired of it Shinji I keep thinking I'll never find a guy that wants me for more then just my body." Mistao couldn't hold it in any more she began to cry uncontrobly until she felt a slight touch on her chin. She looked up to see Shinji's face 'he looks a little nervous' Misato thought to herself.  
  
"Uhhhh...Misato if you want to I could take you out to dinner or something." Shinji asked meakly. This brought an immediate smile to her face.  
  
"I would love to go to dinner with you." Misato answered enthusiastically. Shinji's head shot up as he hared the answer.  
  
"Really you would go out to dinner with me?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Of coarse I would love to, but we have to keep this our secret okay." Misato stated.  
  
"Yes of coarse we don't let anyone know, and well this might sound rude but lets go to sleep I myself am quiet tired." Shinji said quickly.  
  
"Yes let's get our rest we wouldn't want to be tired for our date." Misato replied as shinji rolled over to face the wall. It caught him by surprise when Misato wrapped her arms around him. After a few minutes he relaxed into her embrace and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning was not any different from days before the only thing that kept Shinji from thinking it was a dream was when Misato kissed him quickly on the lips before going to work. "Oh yeah another boring day at school." Shinji whispered under his breath. "Well I better get my stuff together before Touji and Kensuke came by to walk with him to school.  
When school started Shinji hardly relised what the teacher was saying because all his thoughts concentrated on Misato and the kiss she gave him last night. Was she just leading me on or dose she really wants to go out with me? I bet it's just out of pity because I pilot the Eva no one really cares about me as long as I pilot Eva well no one cares what happens to me. Shinji's train of thought was interrupted by the bell signaling lunch.  
"Hey Shinji what's up man you look happier today what happened?" Touji asked.  
  
"Nothing happened some one helped me out of that depression of mine." Shinji smiled.  
  
"A girl asked you out didn't they I mean that's the only reason I could think of. Man she must be something if you did accept her invitation?" Touji asked.  
  
"Well I kinda.asked her out." Shinji stuttered.  
  
"WHAT YOU ASKED A GIRL OUT!!!!" Touji yelled.  
  
By now the entire class is watching them intently waiting for the out come of this conversation.  
  
"Well who is she is she in this class room, is she hot, dose she have a big rack and when are you going out I want to see her.  
  
"Uhhh.I can't tell you her name she's beautiful and I'm not going to answer any more questions." Shinji stated.  
  
Knowing they wouldn't be getting anymore answers out of their friend they went and sat down to wait for the bell to ring. As class went on Shinji's thoughts were stuck on Misato. Why is she going out with me, dose she even like me. Man I wish I knew, but I know that on this date I am gona do the best I can from what I can tell the only time guys ask her to go on dates are so they can get her in bed. Misato deserves better then that. Shinji was brought out of his musings by the bell that ended the school day.  
  
Latter when he got home he got ready for his date with Misato. After he waited for a few minutes then sat on the couch and slowly fell asleep.  
  
Shinji finds himself in his classroom with his friends the class rep Misato and the staff at NERV starring at him. Then Misato stepped up and smacked him across the cheek "I can't believe you thought I would go out on a date with you, you make me sick. Every one started to laugh. "No no this can't be happening this isn't real." Shinji yelled as he held his head in his hands. "Shinji wake up your having a bad dream." He heard Misato's voice yell.  
  
Shinji's head snapped up he saw misato standing over him with a look of concern on her face. "Shinji are you okay. I got home and saw you asleep so I went to get ready for are date then I heard you screaming so I rushed out here." Mistao said. She indeed was getting ready because all she had on was a skirt and a lace bra. "Yeah I'm okay just a little nervous about the date that's all." He answered with a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Well then I'll finish getting ready than we can go okay?" she asked with a smile. He probly thinks I'm some dirty old woman and asked me out because of sympathy. She thought to herself.  
  
"That's great I can't wait." Shinji replied with a smile.  
  
A/N Okay this is only the first chapter and there is more to come I'm going to write as fast as I can. 


	2. The date

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion If I did I'd be rich.

A/N: Sorry but this chapter prolly going to be short sorry again since I haven't updated in about a year or so. Thanks for the good reviews.

Shinji and Misato walked out to the car side by side. Shinji opened the door for Misato feeling like a complete idiot because she was driving. The car ride to the restaurant was a quiet one. Misato was to busy dodging traffic and Shinji was much to nervous to talk.

When the two reached the entrance to the restaurant they received a strange look from the welcomer. None the less he lead them to their table and motioned for them to sit down.

'Is there anything I can get you to start your evening?' asked the waiter.

'Just a bottle of red wine would be nice.' Misato said brightly.

Shinji was dying to say something, but he couldn't think of a single thing lucky for him Misato decided to start the conversation.

'In all my years Shinji I have not been on a romantic date like this before.' She as she looked at him.

'N..never' Shinji said weakly.

'No never, but I'm glad it's with some one that I care about.'

'You care about me?' Shinji asked quickly without thinking.

'Of course I care about you Shinji. You put up with my terrible meals and my messy life style, and your not that bad looking either.' She said with a wink.

'I think your good looking too.' Shinji said quietly.

'What was that Shin-chan I couldn't hear you?' Misato asked while leaning forward to show just how well endowed she was.

'I said I think you look good too.' Shinji said louder as his face was bright red.

Before Misato even got the chance to tease Shinji about the last comment the food arrived at their table.

A/N: HAHAHAHAH cliffy don't worry I **should** be able to write a little more soon, and if anyone is still waiting after a year to read this next chapter I thank you.


	3. The date: Part 2

A/N: Well here's another chapter it'll prolly be crap like the rest of them, but I'm going to try anyway so here ya go.

The Date: Part 2

They ate quietly through dinner basking in the comfortable silence. Before long the plates were cleared of all signs of food leaving them both full.

'So what did you have in mind for after dinner Shinji?' Misato asked nonchalantly.

'Well I..I thought if it was okay with you, We could go to a movie.' Shinji said quietly while looking at his hands.

'That sounds just perfect.' Misato said as she grabbed Shinji's hand.

Shinji paid for the food and walked with Misato hand in hand out to their car. The drive to the movie theater was much slower then Shinji was used to. He noticed how carefully Misato was driving and was wondering what was bothering her.

'_She's probably annoyed by me. I don't blame her after all I am me.'_ Shinji thought to himself.

But if Shinji could peek into her mind he would find an entirely different mind storm going on.

'_This is to perfect I have never been on a date this nice.' _Misato thought to herself.

'_What are you thinking he's fifteen years younger then you. You can't be thinking like that.'_

'_But he is the nicest I've ever meet before.' _This line of thought ran through her mind the whole way to the movie theater.

Shinji and Misato went to see a quiet romace movie at Misato's choice much to the embarrassment of Shinji. During the movie Shinji kept glancing over at Misato soaking in her features as she watched the movie.

'_She's so beautiful why is she even going out on a date with me.' _He sighed to himself.

'_Maybe I should just enjoy the moment while it lasts.' _

He didn't have much time to think about it before Misato rested her head on Shinji's shoulder. He could her let out a content sigh as she continued to watch the movie.

A/N: Well here's another chapter hope you like it and please review.


End file.
